jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazarus Marseilles
"'' Hey dad....were you a player like uncle said?" :: " Kiddo...if i was, id be having more yous running around''" ::: --Kaibur and Lazarus in a conversation in Maggots Cantina Lazarus Marseilles was a young man born in the royal holdings in the planet of the Unknown Regions far far from the known Galaxy, an old man that was far more older inside than he looked. Which often fooled others to thinking he was more juvenile like a younger man. An exiled prince in the planet of Acadia in the far reaches of the known Void, Lazarus became known for his quirky attitude, sly winks and raising eyebrows. Unfortunately, he was also known as a womanizer and a player by right in his adulthood.Which often was right in most cases. Lazarus however was a kind man and a person who's smile and unshakable loyalty in his youth aspired him to the man he was today. History Born as an older brother to a family of royalty early on in the first founding years of the Old Republic Lazarus would grow in the riches and fancy life only Emperors and Queens of the Chaos Era aspire to, Taught early on to behave like a prince before he walked, Lazarus would soon grow to be an aspiring man in the early stages of his life. His family, father the King Marcus the First, his mother, a young Queen named Sidonie Trevalion,and his younger brother Nihl Sorrows.When he was old enough, Lazarus was sent to the Ordo Malleus Academy, the Royal academy where the Royal Family or any Noble children were taught, but Lazarus didn't appreciate the teachers berating the normal people, the ones who made the Royal Family and Nobles rich because of their back breaking work, nonetheless he graduated with high honors. At the outset of the teenage years, Lazarus soon grew bored of the constant Fencing classes and the tiring Horse-back riding that his father enforced with a military cruelty, it was his mother however that he found Solace in, teaching the young boy how to Garden, to sing and to always appreciate the Long life that the Force Vampires had achieved. Lazarus found that, above all other Royal Members in the entire line, he seemed the only one who disliked the bad treatment of the lower class kinsman, and he kept that respect for them his entire life until his escape from the War Later on. Exploring outside the Castle Walls :: "Whats that Stink Brother??" :: "Normal people Nihl" ::: --Lazarus To Nihl leaving the castle gate At the turning of age 50, the young Lazarus explored the life of the normal people outside the castles that his Father the Emperor ruled in, walking outside the heavy Durasteel gates with naught but a horse and a small Rapier by his side, it would turn out to be an amazing adventure that would soon turn the course of his life and flip his future upside down. With his Brother Nihl he set out to the Northern marketplaces where the Lower and Middle Classes often took their food and bought them in the early morn. As his small horse trotted by a small marketplace near the north of the city, The young red haired boy encountered a blonde female woman who would soon,later in his life,capture his heart and end it quickly too, but the first meeting was far from romantic. They met in The Market, where a woman, who was recently selling food. started screaming for help as a younger woman,a poor girl ran away with a basket of fresh Red Apples, Lazarus in his regal and Prince Like state, tried to act the brave Hero and chase the thief. Phedre no Delaunay Lazarus met the young woman in the market that would become his future fiancee,he was only riding down the paved road when a woman in her younger 30's fell ahead of him,Dropping her basket of Stolen Apples, Regal and Prince like as he was he stopped and tried to help (And Catch her at the same time) but the tough Phedre was a solitary woman and needed no mans help, and so the young children fought, becoming more annoyed and rather more angrier at each passing minute with each other,it was after the young woman had realized who he was that she treated the happy boy with more respect, with a blush it seemed after Lazarus bought the apples for her. As Lazarus would grow older,he would soon fall for the woman he seemed to find annoying and rather independant. Phedre was blonde, tall and beautiful. Her smile and laugh had caught Lazarus in a love net he couldn't escape in, but it would be his own undoing in the later course of his life, where it would turn tragic. The Forbidden Romance and the Outset of the First Curse :: "Eternity is nothing without you love...." :: "Its not like i have that much time Laz" ::: --Phedre to Lazarus in the Grove of The First Founding As they grew older and far more romantic and loving of each other, it was soon that the young boy realized that the flutter in his heart was not to be allowed, Marcus,his father, the Emperor, the King of all Lands of all Provinces on Acadia had banned the so called "Young foolishness" and separated the two, but no two young lovers could be denied, and Lazarus, under his own foolishness or bravery, snuck away from the castle late at night and spent the evening away in her arms....and in her bed. It was his mother that soon found the mistake in his behaviour, and despite her wishes, despite the needs in her heart to see the young man happy, reported to the king. The reaction was very unpleasant, Guards waited at the circles around the grove they met in and Ambushed the two, the King was among them, against the protest and the screams of the boy the King had grown to be proud of as a son, he unsheated the long sword "Hells Wrath" and beheaded the girl he so loved in front of him.Being Burned to ashes later. And it was there, above the shining moons of the cloudy skies, that Lazarus was cursed beyond time, to never find love and to be eternally alone, as if this curse would be broken in anyway, Lazarus Marseilles would degrade to a young boy, restarting his life and see in his mistake in being a young child. The Escape and the Civil War The planet had been starved of food, There was Civil Unrest in the southern Provinces. And it was the Kings Greediness that kept the food all for himself, the citizens rallied behind the rebellion and War begun. The Royal family participated,exept for the Queen of course, Under all the pride for fighting for his King, there was hate, anger and pure rage at the killing of his young lover, and that Hate festered like a canker in the soul as he killed hundreds of his own kin for a King that he no longer loved or loved by him. The Cruel War lasted for years, blood and horrible acts that were committed by both sides, mostly by the King himself, often Lazarus being ordered to do them,With his Sword and his justice for what he thought was right, he fought and fought with a ferocity unknown by the Rebel Kinsman. But he soon grew Tired of the War, and killing and blood for so long had made him a humble man and so, under the same moonlit skies in the dark night above when his first was killed and torched, Lazarus took a ship alone and unmanned only by droids, and left his planet to Die forever. Watching the Bombs go off as the planet soon destroyed itself, and Life ceased to Exist in Acadia, its Gardens burned, houses destroyed, and the Royal Family murdered and killed, The Planet soon collapsed and all life became Extinct. Blue Wave :: "Youre one of the smartest Kid i know..." :: "One of them??" ::: --Kell Gurda to young Lazarus at Blue Wave Tech Sometime in his Youth, Lazarus was an Inventor and worked as one of the Triumvirate in the Tech Company Blue Wave, there he found a love for his Mechanic side and Invented weapons,ships, and Armor, like the Ultra-Crusader armor he had designed for the Mandalorians, and the All Terrain-Armored Destroyer The 6 legged behemoth of destruction. It was succesful, and the Company soon became rich. Lazarus was an genius mechanic and early in his youth often spied the Ship Wrights and the mechanics of the Garage in his home in Acadia, were the Rich often kept yachts and Cruise ships for pleasure. It was then he enrolled himself in their schools, choosing to find a hobby rather than swim in gold that often was the cause of the suffering for his people. Living in the Galaxy It was Lazarus who settled in the known Galaxy, doing odd jobs as a Mechanic and a Ship Engineer It was then he settled as a Warrior for Hire and moving from place to place. He settled in Dathomir with the famed Nightsisters,Helping htem as a slave to construct the famed Citadel, where he met (Under harsh Orders) his Second lover, Janiel Fett... they started to know more of each other,, they soon became involved and turned her even, making her the Vampire Queen. But under the pretense of the curse that haunted him, he fell in love and was turned a boy again, Janiel soon passed away, and Lazarus in his sorrow moved to Anzat Where he met another woman in the Maggots Cantina, Neerumi Felicia,her smile and quirky attitude attracted him, some to say because of his ability to attract attention to girls, nonetheless Lazarus kept himself away just enough to show affection to her, but not to affect the curse, they were happy ofr a while, and soon became involved, and then settled to be married,for once, Lazarus felt it was going to end to a happy ending. but it could not be so, and Lazarus, under unknown reasons,Died. He was revived soon after and then lived for a short while in Yavin, where he met an Angel named Kirada Dragonwind A Woman who he met in the bachelors Auction. They too became Romantically involved for a time, But Lazarus curse took over again, and he died. Leaving her crushed and heartbroken.His spirit became a young boy and he lived once more, It was then he tried, under his stupidity to hide, he lived in the Space Station The Ba'al Hammon, There he met the young Empress Tanith Desavieo. Against his own wishes, he felt a slight attraction to her, which soon grew to be something more of an affection. He grew ill, and the Curse was found, and to his happyness, was forever gone. Lazarus soon found a purpose in his life, and became more happier soon after. Though he was always reminded of the life of constant fear of being turned into the curse he hated, there were times when his rage consumed him and often destroyed his room more than once. But he found Solace and peace in the halls of the station, with the help of his freinds of course. He lived in peace now, often sitting in Dathomir reading a book or smiling and watching his freinds have a spar. A Legacy to continue Somewhere in his life, Lazarus encountered a new person, one that changed his life, his supposed Son Kaibur Malice, under the extended last name, Lazarus was quite shocked, A Son in his younger youth was some news, still,he took the news quite gladly and accepted him as if he was already his family. He treated the boy was his own,even if he was a son of the future, He loved the boy, and raised him to be a respectful man that Lazarus would want him to be. Often the boy was just as tempestous as he was in his youth, Lazarus often saw what would become his Legacy when he would pass away,something unlikely to happen by age, but often would be a sword. A Warmaster :: "Can we kill him now Sir???" :: "Maybe....."" :: "Damn...you're to patient..." ::: --Loki to Lazarus at the battle of Jabiim Lazarus rage often had transformed into a another side, one he often his from his dearest friends, and his son. He used that hatred to form The World Eaters A Large group of War Commanders who lead their legions in the bloody wars that insued in the Galaxy and beyond, The group grew larger and larger and more Legions fougth under the banner of their Warmasters, soon Planets of their own were conquered and the World Eaters started to form a hushed name....They Often carried Axes made of Strong Alusteel and Durasteel, which usually was carried by one hand, so strong were they that the World Eaters often carried another Heavy Pistol right beside it, and no other warrior was to go to battle without the two combos, they represented Chaos in its tru form, choosing rather to go to combat in Drop pods than suffer the slow patient wait for a small dropship to go to land. It was then that they would scream and hack their way into combat, which caused the World Eaters to be labeled as Murderers and Lacking any human quality and deserved mass extinction. Behaviour Lazarus was a kind man and treat and was treated with respect,under the rumours of his womanizing skills and his quirky humour and sly winks, Lazarus acted with a regal respect of a prince, but gave it in return, in his youth,he was quite tempestous, and quite moody like any child, but grew a smile that usually melted womens knees,Lazarus was a loyal person to any and gave help when needed, as a youth and as a Warmaster. A Force vampire in true Form, Lazarus had fed only when he needed to, and even then he fed sparingly.A Kind man, his rage and fury however was not something to be taken lightly, and often people grew scars because of it, though unmarried, he gave often a love and affection woman often found wanting, and he replied with a smile, or a raised eyebrow. Lazarus was often quiet at times,choosing instead to read or usually dance and maybe even have War Games with the other Warmasters. Appearance :: "Uncle Do you always wear the Uniform???" :: "Ya...why?" :: "My friend, if you want to be a Player, you need more than one set of clothes" :: "Now who ever said i was a player eh??" ::: --Acturus to Lazarus on the way to Coruscant Lazarus was a young handsome man who gave a look of his 20's but in fact Lazarus was thousands of years old, he had long red hair and Soft Emerald Eyes that often was the reason women were caught in his playing attitude, that and the sly smile he gave them, which usually ended up becoming a playful wink right after. Lazarus often wore the White uniform that he would always seem to be seen in, wherever he went, the White Crisp Navy Uniform would never leave his shirt,exept in bed mayhap, and the Pool or any other occasion it mattered to take it off. If any Lazarus always kept his clothes and that long red hair of his clean and crisp,many recognized him easily by the White Navy like Uniform that hasn't changed since his escape from Acadia his home.It would symbolize him in every shape and form. There often came a soft rose scent in the air whenever he walked by, often people described it with him when he came near, It was because of the permanent scent of raising flowers with his Dear mother that he had come to be fond of the smell, he loved flowers, it reminded him of a past that was now gone, and one he cherished forever Abilities Speed Lazarus was a Force Vampire by all Rights and had unmatched speed, with his agility, he could outrun any living creature that did not use the Force to overtake him. he could often dodge and strike at impossible angles normal humans would have a hard time doing without using Force Speed. Strenght A Force Vampires strenght was tremendous by all accounts, He could lift hundreds of pounds simply with ease, Vehicles and Fighters were harder, but they didnt stop him from lifting them and simply throwing at unfortunate foes. Which became crushed under the thousands of pounds of weight. Feeding Every 1000 Years, Lazarus had to feed on human blood or Energy, otherwise, he will grow ill...and even die, it was a custom of the Acadians to feed on a spouse on small amounts to satisfy the desire. Slowly trickle down the large hunger, there by not having to drink so much later on. Lazarus fed rarely, choosing to feed on Meat instead of Humanoid beings. Legacy Lazarus was by far one of the oldest creatures to grace the known Galaxy, handsome,tall but Kind and respectful, he showed an earnest desire to quell the rising hatred upon the evil that plauged the Galaxy, to an Extent. His other side however, used the more violent and cruel means to pacify the other non-willing participants in the Great Galactic Space that we all live in, it was agreed that Lazarus was a good man, one that would continue on living,even when the stars cry out their death and the galaxy in its impending explosion of light. His skills with a saber and his speed and agility were often outmatched, save for using the Force alone. But Lazarus didn't often choose combat, choosing instead to do the finer things in life such as dancing, and often bedding the women he had dinner with. Trivia Lazarus Theme Lazarus Theme... When You Enter A Room (General Theme) Sad Piano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H5OPLEL3fg When You Fall/Fell In Love -Fly Me to the Moon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rAsoLm1Ges Breaking Up -You and I, Unfullfilled feelings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25i56AWtFqk&feature=related Personal Fight -The Current (Underworld Evolution) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liOJd94V8-8 Flashbacks -Dead Man's Chest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOJGlbi8tJ0 Going To Help a Friend In Need -Aqua Viate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq1zMLQ3CzA Death of A Loved One or Close Friend -Theme of Tears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5r42ug5IkY Traveling Music -Requiem for a dream http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2Ma4BvMUwU Training Music -Ninety-Nine Nights Opening Intro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiajanXXOY8 Meditation -Autumn Leaves http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71wZ4s0sDQk Taking a walk Amber Light http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS3knbxONiQ Facing Your Arch Nemesis -The Servant "Cells" instrumental http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AeoJU4KqSY -Spiritus Elektros http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxaltbUeAcQ Victory -Immediate Music - Serenata http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYA2O46gJBI&feature=related OOC: Thanks ferret XD Taken care of.--Ferret Category:Characters